Misguided Hearts
by Koodle'n'Kerdle
Summary: There is only one way to save the wizarding world and it means the ultimate sacrifice. Can Harry bear to leave the people he loves? HD, with others implied. It's one heck of a ride...
1. The not so mysterious beginning

Disclaimer: ...cough...right...i wish...(oh a real disclaimer? sure I'll write a real one!)

Harry Potter ist nicht mein.

n'est pas le mien

Non è la miniera

Não é men

Is not mine

не является моим

No es lo mío

(satisfied?)

Oh and before you start his story was on a different account but now it's on this one...becuase we felt like it.

ok sooo...to the story and beyond!

-------------------

On a dark and stormy night the grounds of Hogwarts were lit up by the lightning from the furious storm.

Inside the cosy Gryffindor tower Harry sat looking out the rain splattered window. Gazing longingly at the lightning he was suddenly reminded of the night when he first met Draco. Unfortunately he was involved with a certain redhead at the moment. Suddenly a freckled face with red hair came into view. Letting the strong hands grasp his arms he felt them caressing it slightly.

"Harry? Hermione and I are waiting for you at the couch. Or if you would prefer we could go to bed…"

Raising a suggestive eyebrow Harry looked at the feral grin spread upon Ginny's face.

"Um….I'm fine here..."

Watching her turn he was suddenly felt words escape his soft petal like lips.

"Ginny…I'm sorry…I just don't…love you anymore…well I never actually loved you so I guess I don't actually…like you…at all…ever…ummm…yeah…"

Seeing her large doe like eyes widen he saw behind the clear blue orbs pain, confusion, mistrust and just a hint of love and a drop of lust for flavour. He slipped his arm out of her grasp and slunk up to the boy's dormitory. Sprinting, he heard a loud voice behind him.

"HARRY YOU BASTARD! ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME? IS IT BECAUSE I'M FAT, IT IS, ISN'T IT? IM FAT! CAN WE STILL BE FRIENDS? I VALUE YOUR FRIENDSHIP! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! Harry? HARRY?"

Harry cringed as Ginny ran up to the girls dormitory crying.

Jumping onto his four-poster bed he wondered briefly what a certain blonde-haired Slytherin was doing at this moment. Pursing his soft lips he let a murmur escape,

"Slytherin…ssssss….Sssslytherin…sssss"

Drifting off to sleep he let the caressing rain sooth him as his hand travelled slowly down his body.

That night the boys didn't sleep much due to the loud thumping coming from Harry's direction.

-------------------------------

Walking merrily into the Great Hall Harry seated himself at the Gryffindor table. Seating himself strategically across the table to get a nice view of his eye candy he reminisced on the previous night's events.

Breaking up with Ginny had been easy yet creepy. The part he remembered with certain tastefulness was what happened behind the curtains of his four poster bed. He caught the eye of his secret sexual partner. Trailing his eyes over the boys blonde hair rakishly pulled to one side he gave a wink. He let his eyes linger over the soft blush which lined his cheeks. Giving a cheeky grin he looked down at his food and ate quickly to get to class as early as possible.

Finishing his breakfast he picked up his bag and headed towards the transfiguration room going slowly to let his sweet dragon get the hint. He had to some how get him away from his masculine and large body guards.

But Harry had a plan, a plan worthy of a Slytherin. It was times like these he was thankful that Voldermort had chosen him. Yes he would get his way, whether Draco liked it or not.

----------------------

Harry was sitting across the room from Draco so they both had no choice but to look at each other. Harry kept trying to get Draco's attention and when he finally did, Draco was more than a little disturbed by the suggestive winks and nods Harry was giving him while moaning,

"Ssssslytherin…Ssssslytherin…"

Harry watched as Draco's elegant eyebrow raised and his beautiful mouth moved into an 'O' of surprise. Dropping his wand, Draco gave a yelp of surprise as his goblet transformed into a green, bubbling pile of sludge.

"Malfoy! Potter! Detention tonight for disrupting the class and making inappropriate noises!"

Professor McGonagall was mad but she could see why Harry was coming onto Draco. He was very attractive, after all.

The rest of the lesson passed rather smoothly with many lingering stares and McGonagall standing behind Draco just a little too long.

-------------------------

Later that night Draco was busy scrubbing trophy's in the Trophy room while Harry was gazing longingly at him.

"You're working awfully hard over there, Draco. Why don't you come and sit here with me?"

Harry said, patting the seat beside him.

"We're in detention Potter. If Filch comes back and we aren't working he'll kill us."

"Ok then, let's get down to…work then, shall we?"

Harry said seductively. He was now standing in very close proximity to Draco, making them both feel rather hot and bothered.

"Harry, listen to me. For the tenth time, I…am not…gay…Ok?"

"Sure you're not," Harry said, moving closer to the window. "Not yet…"

And with that Harry jumped onto the window-sill with his robes billowing out behind him and prepared to jump.

"And so I leave you sweet Draco as into the night I fly!"

Harry proceeded to jump out the window, the wind whipping his delicate face.

"Oh god, not again." Muttered Draco as he rushed over to the window to see if Harry was alright.

------------------------------

Ron watched from the dark shady shadows of the common room as Harry proceeded to take his usual position at the window. Staring at his features he noticed a new scratch on his glistening forehead. He wondered how that had happened. Letting flash of pain cut through his intense mysterious and sexily alluring eyes he suddenly understood how Harry had got it. The bastard had been pounced on, bloody bastard.

Suddenly without warning his mouth was squashed onto another one and he found himself staring into the half lidded eyes of his girlfriend, Hermione. He noticed that she was wearing a short skirt and boob tube. Obviously she was studying and practicing on more than just books these days, bloody slut

Pushing her towards himself he wrapped his arms around her head as he continuously smashed his lips against hers. Pushing himself off the wall he toppled over with Hermione and started making out with her on the floor. Ron was going to make Harry jealous. To gain Harry's attention he broke the lip contact and shouted across the common room,

"Oh Hermione! Oh my. You are so good Hermy."

He was rewarded with Harry jerking his head towards there direction and plastering a horrified expression on his face. Continuing his erotic business he leaned in for another passionate yet un-passionate kiss. Breaking Lip contact again he gasped for breath as he stood up. He was tired. Walking up to the dorms he paused a moment and waited for Harry to follow. But to his uttermost dismay Harry remained where he was looking out the window with his face pressed up to the glass so his nose was touching and his lips where smeared on the glass. Straining his large ears he heard a slight hissing sound coming from Harry. Thinking up an ingenious plan he decided how to win over Harry.

Deciding to lure him up he tripped down one stair and sat with his hand around his ankle and a desperate look upon his freckled face.

"Oh help! I seem to have hurt my ankle. I need a strong man to help me to my large spacious bed which has enough room for two people. Oh help! Will any one help me? Oh my."

He was startled to see Seamus walking towards him with a grin on his face and his eyes sparkling showing a hidden intention and a secret desire positively shinning from his eyes. Jumping up Ron ran up to the stairs and to his dorm where he proceeded to lock the door to stop the familiar bed bug that invaded many of his nights.

--------------

Breakfast was a grim affair the next morning. Ron was upset with Harry because he was completely oblivious of his affections. Hermione was angry with Harry because she was in love with Ron. Draco was extremely tired from the dreams of a faceless boy with raven hair chasing after him…

And well, Harry was just exhausted from the previous night's misadventures in the dormitory…Dean could get very aggressive.

Suddenly Professor McGonagall came running down the isle between the house tables looking very flustered.

"POTTER, WEASLEY, GRANGER, WEASLEY and MALFOY! You are all to go to the headmasters office at once! He has a top-secret surprise for all of you!"

McGonagall was yelling at the top of her lungs so that Draco would hear her from where he was sitting at the Slytherin table. It also enabled the rest of the school to hear that Dumbledore had a secret room and was going to molest Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco… Hey I didn't say the rumours were true…do you believe everything you hear?

----------------------

The five teens were assembled in Dumbledore's office. Harry was standing in very close proximity to Draco, staring at his face and breathing very hard down his neck.

Ron and Ginny were standing in a corner with identical jealous glares towards Harry and Draco.

Hermione was vying for Ron's attention, she had pulled her skirt up and her top down as far as they would go without her exposing herself completely and was giggling and batting her eyelashes in Ron's general direction. She couldn't see much because her eye make-up was clouding her vision.

All of a sudden Dumbledore appeared in what would have been an impressive puff of smoke, if it weren't for the coughing and spluttering. Standing behind him was none other than Remus Lupin and Rosmerta from The Three Broomsticks.

"Alright children, good morning. I'll just get straight into it shall I? You are all aware of the impending doom of the upcoming battle with Voldemort, and, well, recently I've been thinking about our tactics and I came to the conclusion that…you are going to die. I mean Voldemort is an extremely powerful wizard and not someone to be trifled with basically. But then I thought that maybe you would want to fight because it's basically the only meaningful thing in your life and you want to be noble, but frankly, I really don't feel like cleaning your body off the ground when you die.

"So I have a plan. A plan which will stop this whole thing from happening at all. You are to go back in time and stop yourself from being born. Simple as that."

After he finished his speech Dumbledore was met with shocked gazes from the temperamental teens. They all agreed straight away of course. Draco was particularly enthusiastic about stopping Harry from being born. Even Harry himself was nodding and smiling, but only because he hadn't listened to Dumbledore's speech and had no idea what he was agreeing to…Draco smelled good.

"Alright, well you must be off immediately. I have already packed trunks for you which contain everything you will need on your journey. Remus and Rosmerta will be accompanying you on your mission to look after you and to serve you drinks if you get thirsty. You will need to change your names and I have already arranged for you to be Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers. When you have completed your mission you will be brought home immediately. Good luck."

And with a last twinkle of his probing blue eyes Dumbledore disappeared in another cloud of smoke, leaving behind seven trunks and a key.

"What's with the key?"

Harry asked nobody in particular. Remus was rude enough to answer, even though the question was obviously not directed at him.

"That is the key to the past cue mysterious music. Touch it and say 'backo we go-o' and we will be transported into the past."

Everyone stared at the key in revered silence…

…Still staring…

After about two minutes Harry got bored and asked about the fake names.

After much deliberation they were decided. Harry Potter was to be known as William Potter, _because everyone loves the royal family_. Ron Weasley: Weasley Ron, _nobody would suspect a thing_…Hermione Granger was to remain the same, _she's not important enough for anyone to recognize her._ Ginny Weasley: Ginny White, _for obvious reasons_…Draco Malfoy: Dragon Malferret, _release your inner animal, roar._ Remus Lupin: Moony Lunar, _he likes the mooooooooooooooon_ and Rosmerta wouldn't be changed, _she's just a barmaid…god…nobody even knows her last name…I mean…come on._

Each of the students and past students present touched the 'key to the past' and said "Backo we go-o". Immediately they all felt a whoosh and a few jerks and several nudges in inappropriate areas…well Draco did at least…and all of a sudden they landed back where they had started.

-----------------------

James was interrupted from ogling Lily's ass by a large bang coming from behind the great hall doors. Of course it was conveniently dinner time and the entire staff including every student was in the great hall. But damn her ass was fine!

Suddenly without warning the doors to the great hall slammed open. Tumbleweed drifted across the door way as the sound of footsteps echoed around the hall.

Waiting until the tumbleweed had drifted across the door Harry, running on the spot causing the loud echoing footsteps, signalled to the others to put on their cloaks and raise the hoods. Making sure his long, firm and flexible sword was tied around his waist he gave Draco a firm slap on the bum before making his entrance.

Staring straight at Dumbledore the whole time all seven of the strangers flared out into a triangular formation and began the long walk to the heads table.

As they started moving across the threshold Ron hummed the theme tune to Kill Bill.

The students noticed that these obviously evil people note the hoods were so powerful they seemed to be in slow motion. No…wait…they were just walking really, really, really slow…for some reason.

As soon as they reached the Head Table were Dumbledore was seated Harry threw out his arms and Ron immediately ceased his singing. The whole hall was now buzzing with silence. Harry slowly reached up to pull his hood back, the rest of the group following suit.

As soon as he had thrown his hood back Harry flashed Dumbledore his best smile.

"I've seen more gaping holes in a golf course!"

Someone coughed…

"Ummm…who are you?"

Dumbledore asked tentatively.

"I'm William Potter, and these are my associates,"

Harry clicked his fingers and suddenly he was sitting on a throne with all of his 'associates' around him, caressing his face and sticking there fingers in his eyes, ears, nose and mouth. He also gave Dumbledore a large wink and mouthed "not really ha-ha"

"I'm going to need some identification Mr. Potter."

Harry responded by pulling out a wallet, well it was more of a purse. He began piling things onto the table.

Letting the wallet empty itself of all belongings Dumbledore watched in awe as a mountain started piling up in front of him. More…..and more….and more….and more…..etc junk started piling in front of him.

Hearing a clunk atop the pile he peered with a raised eyebrow at the object on top.

Snatching it from the top a blushing Harry took the object and fitted the cup in his pants.

Winking at Dumbledore he mouthed the words, "extra protection".

Smirking like a cougar if the cougar was smirking like a lion that happened to be smirking like a jackal who could have been smirking like a wolverine, Dumbledore fingered his moustache.

Tracing the outline of his lips he let the saliva run down his chin like a waterfall as he puckered his lips.

"How about I see this….identification….up in my private rooms….William?"

Smiling like a loser he jumped up on the table on all fours and pulled Dumbledore close towards him. Whispering in his ear the whole hall waited in antica………….pation as Dumbledore yelled.

"Oh yes! Right now? Of course!"

Dumbledore hitched up his robe until his bony old chicken legs where showing and practically sprinted out of the hall, saliva drooling onto his chest.

Harry turned to Draco and pressed him into his body giving a rough spasm.

"You're welcome to join us my sexy…..ssssssslytherin."

Unfortunately Draco jumped behind the staff table and hid under the table in front of McGonagall. Sighing in relief he watched as Ron and Harry sprinted out of the hall. He heard one last murmur from Harry of, "ohhh a threesome," before they both disappeared from sight.

Feeling a bony and arthritic hand comb through his hair Draco stiffened in surprise. Looking up he saw the sly smirk plastered on the transfiguration teacher's face.

"Oh crap."

------------------------------

Please review! We have no life and reading reviews is the highlight of the day.

Go on...you know you want to...

you can flame or anything...just review...right...NOW!

next chapter up soon! hope you liked it

Love from Koodle&Kerdle


	2. The slightly disturbing middle

Welcome to chapter 2...of this awesomely awe inspiring inspiration of a fic...

Disclaimer: pft. i wish...hey i said 'I wish'...where the hell did that genie get to?...damn magical creatures...

A/N: ok so this is chapter 2...you may have realised...no its not the last (hooray)...we have decided to leave the very dramatic end until chapter 3 (it's a magic number...). I know what you're saying..."Oh no, we have to wait for another chapter! it's a tragedy!(**Tragedy... When the feelings gone And you can't go on it's Tragedy...)(so much plagurism...so little time...that's 'Tragedy' by Steps btw) But anyway, we promise to update soon...we have ideas for more stories...mwahahaha...you'll never be safe from koodle and kerdle...hehe...not really funny, i know, I'm trying my best, gosh...**

* * *

It was decided that all five young teenagers would be the defence against the dark arts teachers…at the same time…because they obviously have had more experience in seventeen years than a forty year old auror could ever hope to possess. 

Harry managed to convince Dumbledore of his identity after a very extensive strip search while Ron looked on in awe.

Hermione and Ginny spent the night crying out their sorrows. And Remus and Rosmerta just did their jobs…watching everything and serving drinks.

So everyone was happy in the Hogwarts of 1978…except one lonely, sexy, blond Slytherin. He might have slept easy that night because Harry was otherwise engaged, but something kept nagging him, and it wasn't just the younger McGonagall asking him to her room. For some reason he couldn't get the image of a certain brunette Gryffindor wearing very revealing clothing out of his mind…

* * *

The next morning when everyone was eating breakfast in the Great Hall Harry decided to begin his mission of breaking up Lily and James. He thought the best way would be to seduce James…it couldn't be that hard…right? 

The thought of seducing his father did not really disgust Harry because as many people felt obliged to point out, Harry and James shared many physical attributes and so Harry assumed it would be like seducing himself…he thought himself very handsome after all.

He stood in the doorway of the Hall looking, in his opinion, very sexy. But no one was paying attention to him. He coughed a few times but still nothing. Everyone was concentrating on eating. As a last resort Harry got out his wand and walked away from the doors. He slowly minced towards them while creating a tornado-like wind around his body. The plan worked. This time when he resumed his seductive position leaning on the doorframe everyone was looking at him, albeit oddly, but still looking.

Harry only had eyes for James, and when he was sure the Gryffindor was looking at him he began the seduction. He slowly ran his hands all over his body while whispering loudly, and lustily, "James…James"

James was more than a little disturbed by this so he did the only thing he could think of, ignore it. He quickly turned back to his breakfast but soon enough he felt a smooth, petite hand run across his back and someone sit in the empty seat beside him. He turned around and to his horror it was his new DADA teacher.

"So…_James_…I've been looking through your grades and I think you need some private tutoring. How about you come to my office tonight so we can work in private…?"

James considered for a moment, and then decided that if he was going down, so were his friends.

"Can Sirius and Remus come too?" he asked innocently.

Suddenly older Remus popped up out of nowhere,

"Yes, yes let them come!"

He said, staring hungrily at Sirius.

Suddenly Lily appeared behind them with a grin.

"Oh can I come to? I really need some help!"

Harry glared at Lily and pushed James's head into his chest and rubbed it up and down before softly kissing the top.

"I'm really very sorry Lily but this meeting doesn't include you. Not EVERYTHING has to include….you."

Feeling her glare penetrate his very soul Harry met hers with his mysterious and alluring eyes that showed so much emotion.

Standing up swiftly he released James head and stood before him. Leaning slowly down he let his lips stop millimetres from James mouth.

"I'll be waiting…._James_."

Turning around he gave Lily a firm slap on her butt before skipping out of the hall singing 'its raining men'.

Turning back to his friends James wiped the sweat from his forehead on his shirt making it stick to him like a hummingbird stuck in superglue.

"Well….that was certainly….interesting…"

* * *

Harry's first class of the day was 6th year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. He was teaching it with Draco. He was going to teach the students the Patronus charm; they aren't that stupid, he thought. 

In the classroom the students were have a hard time understanding what Harry was saying due to the fact that his face was pressed into Draco's neck and he seemed to be trying to sniff and talk at the same time.

"Err...Harry? Why don't you give a demonstration?"

Draco said, desperate to get Harry away from him.

Harry suddenly backed away from Draco and was acting all coy and blushing like a little girl with a crush.

"What? Right now? In front of all these people?" He glanced at the class, "Why Draco you saucy Sssslytherin, I didn't know you had it in you. But sure, let's do it."

Harry began to reach down to the fly of his pants and was about to unbutton them when Draco realised what was going on.

"Harry! I meant, why don't you show the class the Patronus charm?"

"Oh, right, the spell…well I'll save this for later, eh?" Harry replied, while patting his…nether regions.

Harry performed the necessary incantation while waving his 'wand' and a white substance started pouring out. He then took out his wand and shouted 'Expecto Patronum' while swishing it and out shot his Patronus.

It had changed from the stag form into…the spitting image of Draco Malfoy.

"Look Draco, isn't he beautiful? He is the product of our love."

At this Draco was feeling so disturbed that he had to run out of the room with Harry shouting after him.

* * *

Meanwhile… 

Hermione was sitting on the bed next to Ron. She was wearing nothing but a string bikini.

She was cold.

And Ron wasn't paying her the slightest bit of attention. He was staring avidly at a photo of a naked Harry, how he got it nobody knows…except for Harry and Ron. Ron had asked Harry to pose for a nude photo shoot for the school newspaper…let's just say that the school doesn't have a newspaper…

Hermione was now on top of Ron and salivating on his neck and he suddenly seemed to take notice of her presence because he moaned, 'ooh Harry, yeah that's good…'

After she heard that Hermione got up and ran out of the room, she may have been a slut, but she was no fool.

* * *

Draco ended up outside Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He heard sobbing coming from inside and decided to investigate. (Sorry I just realised how stupid that is…sobbing from myrtle's bathroom…duh…) 

Inside, he saw the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. She was wearing a bikini and was crying, she had mascara running all down her face and red, puffy eyes, but she was still beautiful to him…the bikini helped.

He suddenly realised who it was.

"Hermione? Is that you?"

She turned around, startled. Then nodded.

"Hermione, I have something to tell you. I…well, I…l-love you…I think I always have. And seeing you here now has just confirmed that."

"You know what, I love you too Draco."

Hermione decided she was sick of waiting for Ron to come to her; here was a guy will to wait _for_ her.

She pushed her mouth against his and as his skilled tongue explored her mouth, she knew he was _the one..._well for now at least

They were now on the floor of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, kissing.

Hermione didn't know what came over her, but as she lay there under Draco, his hands on her hips, kissing her fervently, she didn't care. All thoughts emptied. His arousal was pressed tightly in the lower side of her stomach and his hands now crawled up her red bikini, rubbing her breasts. Draco moaned, but all else was incoherent. She unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants and worked his pants down marvelling at his manhood, which was straining against his boxers, when his pants came fully off. She slipped her hand in the band of the elastic of his green boxers and pulled it down too, exposing his long hard penis in all its glory.

He flipped her over so that he was on top again and his cock brushed against her entrance. "Granger are you ready?"

"Malfoy I need you," she pleaded and jammed into her before she even knew what hit her.

"Malfoy," she repeated over and over again meeting each of his thrusts equally, digging her nails into his flawless back, and soon drawing blood.

"Granger," he grunted and he went in and out.

Her walls soon clenched around him as she experienced wave after wave of bliss, her body rocking and shaking under him, screaming out his name. "DRACO!"

"Hermione!" he yelled out a second later, filling her womb with his seed.

It was short, but both of them admitted that it was…good.

When they were done Draco softly whispered to Hermione.

"I love you"

Harry 's super sensitive ears picked up the vibrations of the sound waves from that whisper and came running immediately.

* * *

Hermione and Draco were lying on the floor of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom after their love-making, completely oblivious to the fact that Harry was hurtling towards them at full speed. 

The door burst open…

And a lost first year got his first taste of the real Hogwarts…he ran out looking scared.

The door burst open again and there stood a fuming Harry. Draco used his quick-thinking to conjure up a sheet to cover both of them. Unfortunately Hermione had never really had a way with logic and she stood up, taking the sheet with her.

Draco tried, in vain, to cover up himself up so that everyone would stop staring at him.

"Draco, how could you? Doesn't our love mean anything to you? And Hermione! I am ashamed that I ever called you an acquaintance!"

Harry was crying by this point, his eyes revealing his pain, betrayal, anger, hurt, sadness, love, pity, happiness, stupidness, smartness, blindness (figuratively and literally) and lust (Draco is still naked remember).

Draco quickly pulled his clothes back on and put an arm around Hermione protectively.

"So this is the path you have chosen?" Harry asked earnestly. Draco nodded, "But she's a slut."

Draco looked over at Hermione before he answered.

"No, she's a whore."

Harry smiled a bittersweet smile before turning away…turning back again he threw a hex at Draco. Immediately he was ripped from Hermione's embrace and found himself attached to Harry.

"Hahaha! Now you'll never be able to escape me and we will be together forever!"

With that said and done, Harry ran out of Myrtle's bathroom with Draco on top of his back.

Reaching his private rooms Harry grabbed 2 leather belts and strapped Draco to his back. Rubbing his butt against Draco's he smile satanically to himself.

"See Draco! I can be a slut to! See!"

Harry felt a shiver run over Draco's back. Mistaking it for pleasure when in actual fact it was disgust he pulled down his pants.

"Now we can be even closer."

Draco was disturbed…

* * *

Walking into the Great Hall Harry, with his pants on, strode dramatically up the hallway. 

The Hall stopped and stared.

Posing he felt the wind rip open his shirt and his hair fly around his face, framing it to perfection. The sweat ran down his chest as he stretched gently.

"Aren't I sexy my little Dragon?"

He heard a whimper from behind him as Draco struggled against the belts.

"Struggling only makes me hornier Draco."

Harry death glared Lily as she walked up to him.

"Um….Mr Potter….There's a guy strapped to your back…"

Suddenly Harry was reminded of Ginny when she talked to him.

(Flashback)

"Hi Harry!"

(End Flashback)

As Lily flipped her hair over her shoulder Harry was again reminded of Ginny.

(Flashback)

Ginny flipped her hair over her shoulder.

(End Flashback)

As Lily traced the edge of her mouth with her tongue he was reminded of Ginny once more

(Flashback)

Ginny's tongue traced the edges of her mouth.

(End Flashback)

As Lily started to dance Harry was reminded of Ginny again.

(Flashback)

Ginny was dancing, her boobs sagging up and down.

(End Flashback)

As Lily ripped off her clothes Harry was reminded of Ginny.

(Flashback)

Ginny ripped off her clothes and jumped on the bed.

(End Flashback)

Harry puked…..

* * *

Ok...so...review...i guess...if you want...now...please do...please?

xoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxooooooxxxxxxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxxoo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

xooxooxoxooxoxooxoxoxo Koodle&Kerdle xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


End file.
